This invention relates to an electric circuit configuration for an electrical load, in particular for an electric hair dryer, a fan heater or the like, with two first and second resistors in parallel arrangement, of which at least one is a second heating resistor and the other particularly a first heating resistor, with a switch, provision being made for an a.c. source adapted to be connected to the resistors, and with a d.c. fan motor connected to one of the resistors via a rectifier circuit.
A circuit configuration of this type is known from German Offenlegungsschrift DE 31 33 325 A1. In this specification, the fan motor is inserted in the center branch of a diode rectifier bridge connected to taps of the two heating resistors on the one side and to a terminal of the a.c. supply on the other side. Switching contacts are provided to connect the two heating resistors to the other terminal of the a.c. supply. When only one switching contact is closed, both half-waves of the alternating current flow through one of the two heating resistors, while the fan motor receives only one half-wave. By contrast, with both switching contacts closed, both half-waves of the alternating current flow through both heating resistors, the fan motor receiving likewise both half-waves. Accordingly, when only one switching contact is closed, only part of the heating power and fan power is available, while full power is achieved when both switching contacts are closed.